1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for lifting and transporting large bales of material, such as hay or the like, and more particularly to a trailer adapted to be towed by a towing device such as a tractor, designed to lift large cylindrical bales of hay for transport to a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much hay is baled in such cylindrical bales as mentioned above, which results in a need for a powered device to be developed to handle the large bales, which are generally from 5 to 6 feet in diameter, 4 to 6 feet long, and weigh from 800 to 2,000 pounds. These bales must be taken to where livestock is for feeding, and thus the need for efficient transportation of these bales.
Previous inventions have been used to lift and transport such large bales of material, all of which have some limitations. For example, Baxter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,790, describes a trailer which lifts bales by a system of several hydraulic cylinders, resulting in inefficient usage of the tractors own three-point hitch. Moreover, the apparatus contemplated requires more materials to construct than does the present invention, which translates to greater costs for the consumer and thus a less useful product. Looking to other prior inventions, the operator must leave the control position to perform some operations, which results in an inefficient use of time by the operator, and impairs productivity.
Another problem with many of the inventions so far developed is the inherent unreliability which results as more intricate mechanisms are used to accomplish the same results as are accomplished by simpler means.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved bale lifting and transporting device.
Another object is to provide a bale lifting and transporting device which can be operated completely without leaving the control position.
Another object is to provide a bale lifting and transporting device which utilizes a minimum number of elements, thereby limiting the potential unreliability of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for efficient use of the three-point hitch emplaced on the greater number of tractors in use now, by utilizing the lift mechanism inherent to the hitch.
Still another object is to provide a bale lifting and transporting device which facilitates ease of use.
Yet another object is to provide a bale lifting and transporting device which can carry not only one bale, but a plurality of bales.
Finally, another object is to provide a bale lifting and transporting device which is durable in construction and safe to use.